Reconaissance
*Revelation |items = * Ring of Charos(a) * Rune crossbow * Rune bolts (3k recommended) * Lockpick * Mithril grapple * 5 Rope * Tinderbox * Any logs |kills = *Goblin Renegade x4 (Level 90) *Armoured Zombie x6 (Level 100) *Skeletal Ranger x2 (Level 80) *Skeletal Mage (Level 80) *Mercenary Swordsman x3 (Level 75) *Mercenary Ranger x5 (Level 70) *Mercenary Mage (Level 50) *Mercenary Captain (Level 95) *Greater Demon x2 (Level 92) *Black Demon (Level 172) *All other enemies can be avoided. }} Starting Off *Talk to Eganwp, who is outside of the Grand Exchange, standing near one of the pillars. (If you did not ready up yet, first enter the Grand Exchange and withdraw the needed items from the bank.) *Ask him if the Order has any assignments for you. He will reply, "Oh, well there IS something we need done......." *Ask him what they have in mind, and he will tell you that you first need to be prepared, (Have the rope,rune crossbow, rune bolts, mithril grapple, Ring of Charos(a), and the lockpick in your inventory, the tinderbox and logs can be obtained later.) He won't let you go if you don't have the required items and skills. *He will tell you to go talk to an elite Order infiltrator, Bunduk, who is in Edgeville. *Talk to Bunduk, who should be near the Wilderness Wall in Edgeville (the man with the dark grey cloak and the crossbow fastened to his back). He will tell you that an explorer stumbled upon a large unknown fortress in deep Wilderness. The Order has assigned him to infiltrate it. The fortress is inside a large valley surrounded by two large plateaus and if also surrounded by lava rivers. Infiltrating the Fortress *Bunduk will hand you a dragon dagger (p++), though you cannot keep it. He will jump over the Wilderness Wall and walk to the fortress. Make sure to follow him and don't lose him, because you can be ambushed by revenants easily if you lose him. He can kill revenants up to the Revenant Werewolf in one hit, and others past that in five. Also, if you lose him, you will have to make your way to the fortress yourself. *You will see two small hills and a fence in between them, guarded by two Mercenary Swordsmen clad in Runite armour, and a cutscene will start. Bunduk's cloak will suddenly turn the exact shade of black as the Wilderness, and his combat level is suddenly shown as 180. He will hand you a tinderbox and logs and tell you to one side of one of the hills, far from the guards, and light a fire. When you go there, the guard will not see you. Bunduk will go over in the opposite direction. As soon as the fire is lit you run behind the hill where the guard won't see you. The guard nearest to the fire will walk over to it and say, "What's this?" as the other guard turns to face the direction of the fire, too. Bunduk will quickly run behind him and stab him in the throat with a dragon dagger (p++), and then throws a rune throwing knife at the other guard (the guard looking at the fire) and it will impale itself into his spine, causing the guard to fall into the fire and incinerate. *Walk over to the fence and open the gate. The gate however, is locked. You will automatically do the Think emote, but in those few seconds Bunduk picks the lock on the gate and it opens. *Follow Bunduk through the gate. You come across an Armoured Zombie, who turns around and sees you. It will run and attack you, and Bunduk will take out his crossbow and shoots the zombie, decreasing its health to half. You will, however still have to defeat it. Bunduk will wonder why there is such a large and heavily guarded fortress in deep Wilderness that has never been discovered before. *Follow Bunduk, who will be walking along a river of lava. There will be a Mercenary Axeman resting there, with his back to you. There is a pathway leading off to the right, so you won't have to kill him to continue, although Bunduk will say whether or not to kill him is your call. You can decide to either push him into the lava or to spare him and walk to the path to the right. If you decide to push him in you get an extremely tiny amount of Strength XP, however if you don't you get a very small Prayer boost. *Walk up the path and sneak up on the Mercenary Swordsman standing guard. Come up behind him and attack him. He will automatically be killed in 1 hit. *Walk farther down the path. You will see an Armoured Zombie and 3 Skeletons guarding a bridge over a lava river and onto a cliff wall leading to the fortress. If you walk closer the Armoured Zombie will notice you and turn around. He throws one of the skeletons at you. Run out of the way or be hit for 400 LP. The Armoured Zombie will rush towards you as Bunduk shoots and kills one of the skeletons. Th zombie pushes the last remaining skeleton back into the lava in his haste to engage you. Kill him and he will drop two Mithril grapples. Pick them up. *Cross the bridge and stop at the section of the cliff wall with small stones on the side. Bunduk will tell you to climb up the stones. Climb the wall and after about 2 minutes of climbing you and Bunduk will climb onto a very steep ledge. *Walk across the ledge, and be careful to not fall, otherwise you will have to climb back up the wall and walk across again. Stop when you and Bunduk come to a section where the ledge stops for a few meters and starts again. This section is too long to jump but short enough for a rope to extend across. Equip one of your mithril grapples and shoot it across onto a tree on the other side. Fasten the other end onto a piece of rock sticking out of the wall. Bunduk will climb across the rope and you will have to follow him. *Creep across the ledge again and you will see more sections where the ledge stops and then starts again. These, however, are small enough to be jumped across. *You and Bunduk will have to run to gain enough momentum to jump across. Turn Run on and you will automatically shift your weight to the right so you won't fall off the ledge. Jump across them and when you reach the last one, a small cutscene will start: *As you jump across the final drop and land on the ledge the corner of the ledge you fell on will crack and break off. You fall down, wave your arms,and attempt to grab onto the ledge, but the rocks break off. At the last second Bunduk will dive down to the end of the ledge and grab your hand before you fall out of reach. *Bunduk: 'S alright name, I got you. *Player: Thanks. *Bunduk nods his head and throws you back onto the ledge and gets up. Continue to creep down the ledge. *You will eventually see a cave entrance high above you. Bunduk will throw you two runite pickaxes, and you will wield both at the same time. Bunduk takes out two runite pickaxes also and he impales his pickaxe into the wall, then he will impale his 2nd pickaxe, then impale his 1st pickaxe above him and start to climb the wall in this manner. Follow him up. 3 gargoyles escorting a Black dragon will fly very high over the cliff and cause some boulders to fall. Bunduk will also lose focus and nearly fall, but he rebalances himself and continues climbing. *When you reach the cave walk in and Bunduk will notice some odd markings on the wall. He quickly and perfectly sketches the markings on a paper. *You and Bunduk will walk down and see a balcony. Run over to the railing and you will see an army of zombies, skeletons, mercenaries, and demons. Bad News *Bunduk: What in the name of Saradomin's most bushy beard!?I *Player: It's...it's an army. *Bunduk: How has this never been seen before? *Player: I don't know. *Bunduk: We'll need a closer look. Clip on. Use a grappling hook on the railing. You will immediately clip onto the rail and fasten the rope to your waist. You and Bunduk will lower yourselves down. You will near two Renegade Goblins standing guard. You and Bunduk will draw your dragon daggers (p++). *Bunduk: Now. You will clasp your hand over the goblin's mouth and stab him in the throat. You see Bunduk doing the same to the other goblin. Click on the rope to cut yourself down. The is a guard at the door in the fortress. You cannot kill him, because you will be noticed if you do. Talk to him while wearing the Ring of Charos. Click every charm option and eventually he will let you in. Follow Bunduk into the fortress. Be careful of the skeletons and mercenaries patrolling the halls. Always stay exactly behind Bunduk and you will never be caught. Follow him through all the doors, up all the stairs and ladders, and through every hall to continue. You will eventually reach another balcony. From the balcony there is a view of a very large room with large table. Around the table there are mercenaries sitting down. At the head of the table is a cloaked figure. *Cloaked Figure: Tell me, Captain... Do you think our army is sufficient? A Mercenary Captain clad in full Dragon armour will speak. *Mercenary Captain: Of course, my lord *Cloaked Figure: Then how have two agents of the Order managed to infiltrate our fortress?!?! The figure will rise and launch multiple Fire Surges at the balcony. The balcony will explode, launching you and Bunduk to the ground. *Cloaked Figure: DIE FOOLISH PEONS! He will launch another Fire Surge, but Bunduk will shoot a grappling hook onto a nearby Mercenary Swordsman. The hook latches onto his shield, and Bunduk will pull him in front of the spell. The mercenary will be obliterated. *Cloaked Figure: Hmph, you foolish mortals. He will summon two Greater Demons. Kill them. The Cloaked Figure, however, will escape by teleporting. *Mercenary Captain: KILL THEM! 5 Armoured Zombies will attack, along with two Skeletal Rangers shooting at you behind them. It is advised to kill the Zombies first. Dragon Halberd, chinchompas, Burst/Barrage spells from the Ancient Magicks spellbook, or Korasi's sword as it is a multi-combat fight. Bunduk will help you. It's possible to avoid the zombies long enough for Bunduk to deal some damage and the zombies will focus on him. Now you can take out the zombies, and then kill the rangers. The Mercenary Captain will now attack you. He wears full Dragon armour, and has a Dragon Sq Shield. He wields a Dragon Longsword, and is capable of using the special attack, Cleave. Furthermore, he can also use Protect Prayers. You can safe behind Bunduk and kill him with your rune crossbow or use Magic. Quickly cycle through the combat triangle as the Mercenary Captain protects from whatever attack style you are using. Right before dying, the Captain will say, "KILL THEM!!!" 3 Goblin Renegades will attach you from behind. Focus on them and leave Bunduk to finish off the mercenary captain. Once you have killed the goblins, Bunduk will run through a nearby doorway. Follow him. Escape Run through the doorway with Bunduk. Bunduk will sneak into a room. Follow him. There is a Red Dragon being held down by skeletons with chains. Bunduk will kill a skeleton holding the dragon's tail. The dragon kills the other skeletons with its tail. Bunduk then tries to suppress the dragon by grabbing a chain and jerking it down. 5 Skeletal Rangers, and leading them is a Skeletal Mage. *Bunduk: Keep 'em off me! The rangers and the mage will focus on Bunduk, so hit each one once so they focus on you. Crumble Undead will kill them in a few hits. Bunduk will then get the dragon to shoot a hole in the wall with dragon fire. However, the camera will focus, showing a Black Demon appearing, blocking your way. A wall of evil energy will block all of your attacks. However, rune weapons can penetrate the wall. The wall take up quite some space, so ranging the demon is required. The demon will also destroy all rune arrows coming towards it. This is why a rune crossbow and bolts is needed.Kill the demon. so that the dragon can pass. The last hit, however will be dealt by a blast of dragonfire coming from behind you,shattering the wall, and killing the demon. The camera shifts back to reveal Bunduk sitting on the dragon. *Bunduk: Get on, name! Let's get out of here!!!! Click on the dragon to ride it. The dragon will fly through the hole in the wall, over the Wilderness, and back to Edgeville. Get off it, and Bunduk will slide off, thanking you for coming along. The Red Dragon will fly back through the Wilderness, in the direction of Red Dragon Isle. He will also take back the dragon dagger (p++). Rewards * * * * You can now buy dragon daggers and weapon poison from Bunduk in Edgeville. Music Unlocked * Cloak and Dagger - During the cutscene at the fortress gate. * Up the Wall - When climbing the cliff wall. * Escape! - When climbing onto the dragon. * Flying out in Style - When flying over the Wilderness. Trivia * On the first day of its release, the spoilers read: Apparently the spoilers are inside a heavily guarded fortress surrounded by impenetrable cliff walls and lava rivers. We should be able to get them later. * Upon completion, the Adventure Log said: I infiltrated a secret base deep in the Wilderness and found an army of evil minions. * This is the first quest where a dragon helps you. * The line by Bunduk "See that dragon? We're gonna take it." is a reference to Call of Duty: Black Ops where Woods says "See that Hind? We're gonna take it." right before Woods and the player ambush enemy soldiers guarding the helicopter. * This is the first instance where a grappling hook is used offensively.